


Forward

by Xantha



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit like the apocalypse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And to warn everyone out there who don't like it, And when I'm not lazy, Attempted Murder, Everything is good, I'll add more as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at keeping a schedule and I writte when I want to, I'm shit at summary, M/M, Murder, Oh, Please give this a try anyway, Post-War, That's only the prologue, Then Everything Is Bad, Then things get better, Very distant updates, War, and it will be explicit at one time in the future, sorry - Freeform, we are not in the Naruto universe, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantha/pseuds/Xantha
Summary: There once was a beautiful continent rulled by six different famillies. After much lose and war, all six of them had finally come to peace with each other, until one day, an enemy they did not know of, came and destroyed everything. Everything was lost, mass murder happen right after the murder of each rulling famillies, their people went in hidding to avoid being killed too.Then, one day, some sort of resistance began led by people who had survived and wanted to be free again.They faught with everything they had to keep everyone under their protection safe.One day, those people finaly began to hope that they'll win, a group of soldier began to bring intel not known of before, began to win battles that they thought were not possible to win.But most of all, rummors has it that their rulers where not all dead and that they were fighting amongst them and that one day, they'll all be free again.*Please give this a try, I promise it's better than the summary, I'm shit at them, I'll try to write a better one on day*





	Forward

The known world is beautiful.

The six known kingdoms are sharing the land peacefully. No war between them had been seen for decades. Alliances, treaties, and marriages between their royals were the reason why peace had stayed in place.

But now, it was different. Those alliances, treaties and marriages might have been the beginning of their trusts in each other, but family and friendship bonds soon developed in the young rulers following the ones that fought in the wars.

Now, the land, after the third Great War and the peace treaties, had been shared equitably between all the kingdom considering their origins and needs. All of them could produce enough food to sustain themselves. However, if somehow something was lacking, as the trades routes were now overflowing with people coming and going between the borders of each of the kingdoms without any fear, what one kingdom lacked the other had and exchanges were made. Each kingdom had their strong points in produces which facilitated the trades as well as the borders who were free to go through however one wanted.

Those lands after so many years of wars and destruction were little by little taken back by nature. You still could see the damages made by battles, but some trees, bushes, grass or flower were slowly covering them up. Only little could be seen of the destruction the folly of their ancestors had made. Now when people looked upon their land, they looked at it with pride.

When one was looking at the landscape on one of their side they could see fields. Behind the fields green hills and then mountains could be seen. Some of them were bare, some other were blanketed at the top with eternal snow, others were covered by forests of conifer. Upon the nature you could see villages and bigger town here and there. The biggest one big at the foot of a mountain dug into the rock and surrounded by trees, the capital city of that part of the world. This was Konohagakure.

One the other side the continuation of those fields could be seen growing on valleys and hills. It continued up until the sea. If one had a really good view, one could see in the distance some group of islands. Small ones with, small but vibrant villages on them, surrounding a bigger one where the capital was situated. This was Uzushiogakure.

In front, it was like a magical sight. Lacs upon lacs, ponds and rivers between them. The rivers going through the lands from the mountains to the sea, crossing the fields and irrigating them. Sometime disappearing underground to never be seen again. Sometimes welling from the side of a mountain and making it a fall. Mist was always in the atmosphere over there but the spectacle one could see when rays of the sun would touch those little floating bodies of water was breathtaking. Little towns could be seen through all of that if one was looking hard enough. But the capital was way inland which made it quite difficult to ever see. This was Kirigakure.

Behind you, way back, a desert could be seen. Valleys and hills made of sand, making it hostile. But, it was only on the first impression and one should never stop at that. In that desert a lot of little oasis existed and with them people who made the better of them. Farther than that the biggest oasis one has ever seen existed. That one marked the location of the capital city of the desert. This was Sunagakure.

But that is not all, somewhere between the green mountains and the Great desert, the mountain and sand let places to rocks. It was a harsh and hard place made of abrupt cliffs and high rocks. Some of those were as high as the mountains. Picks and holes. One had to know their way over there by heart or have a guide not to get lost and die. Villages were hidden there, in the labyrinth of the rocks connecting each and every one of them to the capital city there. This was Iwagakure.

In those mountains behind Konohagakure way above the clouds and before the summit where eternal snow lay, multiple hamlet could be seen. One could think that because this people was above the clouds they lived in them, but no. They were on top of them giving them the incredible sensation to live on top of the clouds. Above those little village a bigger city could be seen. This was Kumogakure.

They all considered themselves equal. However, one of them came on top of them. The one that had managed to keep a calm head during all those wars that were tearing the lands and killing all their people. The one that had achieved to make them all see the errors of their way. The one that had fought for the peace instead of the ideals some of the kings followed. The one that had managed three times to make them all cease fire.

That country had been led by a linage of king that the other considered just and fair. And it had been deemed fair enough to make that linage rule them. Not in the sense that that country ruled made the laws for all the kingdom, no. But in the sense that their mind and opinion were respected and that when something could lead to another war, they were there to dissolve the tension and make them see another path than a war. That kingdom was Uzushiogakure.

Except for those occasion where Uzushiogakure would intervene Otherwise, the six of them cohabitated like equals.

Each kingdom was good in some things, bad in others. The trades helped each of them and made it so what they were lacking inside their border could be traded for something with one of their allies.

Those trades and exchanges however were made so that if ever war broke out between whichever country, they could still provide for their own needs and people.

Time was good, prosperous.

 

Then around thirty-five years ago the seventh kingdom, the one that had been thought lost and destroyed in the First Great War, was rediscovered.

At the very beginning people were wary of them. They had been there, always, only hidden. But as the years passed the rulers of each of the sixth original known kingdom, one by one, began to make peace with the new-old kingdom.

After seven years of trust tests between them and the six kingdoms, every king or queen began to relax as it had been proved that the new kingdom meant no threats to them.

Seven years after the rediscovery of the seventh kingdom, the first treaties of a long line were signed, pacts were concluded, and trade routes were officially opened between all of them.

For a few years peace followed.

There, of course, cannot be legal trades everywhere and at every time. As long as there is men and women on the earth who seek power, money and so many other things, there will be criminality.

After the rediscovery of their seventh kingdom it was expected that the black trades will increase a bit so, when it did do that, the authorities were not too worried by it. But then, a few years after those pieces of paper, declaring every kingdom allied to the next, were signed between all the countries, acts of criminality increased exponentially. Not all of it at once, at first not enough to raise flags of warnings and concern. But it became increasingly apparent for the common people that something was going sideways. Something that the authorities were not aware of yet. When those happenings began to be reported to the highest figure of authority, something was put in place in order to reduce those black trades.

But it was too late.

When the wakeup call was made by the Kings and Queen, their subordinate had been too long in sharing the information they had for years. It was already too late. The fact that the information was so long going up was already proof enough that the corruption had took its roots in the court of all the kingdoms.

Seven years day for day after the first treaties were signed, the new country they discovered, or more like the old country that revealed itself, attacked. Assassinations of the two most powerful families were issued. The other families were touched too but less so.

The Uzumaki family, ruler of Uzushiogakure, was decimated, no one survived. Most of their people had been murdered too, only a few remained.

The Uchiha family was near extinct, only the two sons of the former king survived, the council decided to hide them from the world until the time for them to come back came.

The other family followed the example of Konohagakure and hid the heir to their thrones. Some were lucky to have acted soon enough, some other were not and lost sons, daughters, fathers, and mothers.

From the powerful ruling families, only few survived and went in hiding.

As the people were forced to flee their home country and retreated in some of the most hidden places they had, the seventh kingdom advanced on the land that were once green and welcoming turning it into wastelands to declare war against all.

Resistance was born from the new alliance of the kingdoms. An alliance made of trust between the kings or the guardians of the throne. The council was made by the kings and, in their absence, by the next ruling authority. Secrets of war and abilities were exchanged making their joined armies better, stronger.

A new life made of resistance was formed civilian were protected while warriors were educated to fight for the cause. The one where they dreamed of taking down the enemy and the one they dreamed of going back to their beautiful countries. Battles were fought, some won, but more were lost.

Then five years ago rumors went by that their rightful rulers were once again among them, that they were fighting with them. For their rulers’ safety though, it had been decided that their real identity would not be revealed until the day they either had to take the thrones or the war ended.

A year later, a couple of months after the new recruits of the year were selected among the people who volunteered, two young men were making a name for themselves showing power never seen before. One was a dark-blue eyed, dark haired man. The other was a crystal blue eyed, blond looking man. At first it was thought that those two must be from one of their royal families.

The year following, more and more young people showed power never seen before. The number of those people exceeded the number of the kingdoms, any thoughts of the first two being part of the royals went out the proverbial windows. People began to think that they were only prodigies. Some rumors continued to travel though. Bets too, on which of those young men and women were one of their five remaining rulers.

For two years now, more and more battles were won. Some little, some big. Intel began to come more easily than before not because their opponent wanted to give them false information but because, their spy became better, in turn permitting them to win battles instead of suffering them.

And today people were having hope of a future where the seventh kingdom would be defeated.

 

 

Thirty-four years ago, the world rejoiced at the announcement of their lost neighbor kingdom being found.

Twenty years ago, the first cries for help and pleading could be heard from the royal families and their people being killed and murder.

Twenty years ago, the first wave of distraught people went hiding where they could, being separated from their family only to be reunited with the ones that survived five years later when the last of the survivors regrouped to form the resistance.

The landscapes looking nothing like what they once did. All the peace that existed between the six kingdom, all that had been created between the Third Great War and the current one which was called the Fourth Great War, all of it had been destroyed in less than fifteen years, the day the first assassinations occurred.

That seventh kingdom was called Kaguyagakure.

The world today is no longer beautiful, but it will be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people,  
> I'd like to say thank you for reading this piece of work.  
> For those of you who liked it, It is only the prologue do not fear!  
> And please if you like it, give me some kudos and review *on her knee begging*  
> I love kudos and I love to read review that gives me idea too!
> 
> (EDIT: Er, I'm terribly sorry for the few people who read my work already, but the first version I post like an hour ago, was an ancient version of my work that I upgraded since, I'm sorry for that, it's the good one now.)


End file.
